1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a starting device for a model engine, particularly to one able to start the engine both manually and electrically.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, a starting device for a conventional model engine is able to start the engine both manually and electrically. The starting device 10 of the conventional model engine, as shown in FIG. 1, is mainly composed of a housing 11 and a transmission mechanism 12. The transmission mechanism 12 received in the accommodating hollow 111 of the housing 11 is provided with a driving rod 121 inserted in the interior of the housing 11 to be connected with the crank of the engine and orderly fitted thereon with a first shaft coupler 122, a driving member 123, a winding wheel 124 and a second shaft coupler 125. The first shaft coupler 122 has its center fitted axially with a first one-way bearing 1221, the driving member 123 has its center fitted axially with a second one-way bearing 1231 and the winding wheel 124 has a pull rope 126 wound thereon. When the second shaft coupler 125 is actuated to operate by manually pulling the pull rope 126 or by electric operation, the second one-way bearing 1231 or the first one-way bearing 1221 will be driven to rotate and start the engine.
However, the starting device 10 of the conventional model engine has to install two one-way bearings in order to start the engine both manually or electrically, thus increasing cost in producing the starting device because the manufacturing cost of two one-way bearings is quite high.